Bomba
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom ; Tontatta Pirates; Straw Hat Grand Fleet | occupation = ; Pirate | birth = August 14th | jva = Tetsu Inada }} Bomba is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom. He is one of the two vice chiefs of the Tontatta Kingdom along with Rampo, under Gancho and Leo, and serves under Leo in the Tontatta Pirates. He is the elder brother of Bobomba. Appearance Like all of the other dwarves, Bomba is very small, although he is bigger and more rotund than average. He has a black bowl haircut, a wide face and a pronounced forehead. He has two sun-shaped tattoos, one on each elbow. His outfit has a deep neckline, showing most of his chest. He has gold loop-shaped earrings. After becoming part of Leo's pirate crew, Bomba has a drawn scar below his left eye. Personality He typically has a stern expression on his face, like Rampo. He, like the rest of his kind, is extremely gullible. He is also quite loyal, defending Usopp's word against Trebol. Abilities and Powers It can be assumed that Bomba possesses the same abilities as the rest of his people such as great strength, agility and the ability to cultivate any plant. The fact that he is a vice-chief suggests that he has similar fighting ability to Rampo, although he has not yet been seen in battle. Weapons Bomba is seen carrying a spear, like the other dwarves. It is unknown how skilled he is in using it. History Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc After capturing Usopp and Nico Robin and bringing them to Tontatta Kingdom, Bomba and the other dwarves searched Robin's body while she was pinned to the ground. They released Robin when she promised that she would not harm them. However, since she could not provide a weapon, the dwarves were going to strip her. They stopped when Flapper told them that she is a friend of the "hero". The dwarves later requested Usopp to help them fight against the Donquixote Pirates much to his unpleasant surprise. An army of dwarves assembled and while bringing Usopp and Robin along, traveled through an underground passage to the Riku Royal Army headquarters located beneath the flower field where they rendezvous with Thunder Soldier. The rebels planned to attack the underground world and free all the workers there, including the 500 dwarves captured by Donquixote Doflamingo. Their number one target was Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned people into toys. When it was time to commence the operation, they traveled through a secret tunnel and infiltrated the trade port. Bomba was one of the dwarves who carried Usopp, along with Leo and Rampo. The dwarf rebels then split into two groups. One group went with Thunder Soldier to go to the royal palace to assassinate Doflamingo while the other group, which included Bomba, remained with Usopp and Robin. After Usopp was spotted by two of Doflamingo's subordinates, the dwarves stripped them and knocked them out. After Usopp and Robin put on disguises, the rebels made their way to the central tower where Sugar was located. , Pellini, Inhel, Leo, Bomba, Flapper, and Bobomba.]] Once they infiltrated the officer tower, they arrived at the room Sugar resided in. Leo revealed his strategy to defeat Sugar. He planned to sneak a Tatababasco spice into her basket of grapes, hoping that she would eat it. Bomba cheered for Leo as he prepared to put his plan into motion. After seeing Trebol shot a fly with great accuracy, Robin stopped Leo from going into the room, knowing that Trebol would be able to spot him. When Bian caused a commotion in the trade port with an army of wasps, Robin lured Trebol out of the room. Once Trebol was out of the tower, the dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. Having forgotten about the dwarves that were just transformed, Bomba and the rest of Leo's group engaged in battle with their former comrades. They were interrupted when Trebol threw a ship at the officer tower, demolishing it. Trebol then captured the dwarves with his sticky substance. After learning who they were allying with, he ignited the sticky substance, causing it to explode. With the dwarves incapacitated and Robin transformed into a toy, all hope lied with Usopp to complete the operation. When the dwarves started calling out Usopp, Trebol mocked them, saying that they were deceived by a coward. However, they refused to stop believing in Usopp. Trebol then started stomping on the dwarves out of spite. Usopp finally mustered his courage and revealed himself. The dwarves were saddened when Usopp admitted his lies but then started cheering for Usopp when he found his resolve and attacked Trebol. When Sugar forced the Tatababasco into Usopp's mouth after he was subdued by Trebol, the dwarves were shocked to see that it actually led to Sugar's downfall as Usopp made a horrible expression that terrified Sugar to the point of losing consciousness. With the primary objective of Operation SOP completed, the dwarves wept over Usopp's success. The dwarves then carried Usopp away from an enraged Trebol while Robin held him back. They were then surprised when Hajrudin picked up Usopp. When the former slaves declared their allegiance to their savior, Usopp ordered his newfound followers to destroy the SMILE Factory and the dwarves shout out Usopp's name. Doflamingo later trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage" and forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game. During the chaos, Bomba's group was reunited with Wicca and Kyros' dwarf group when Kin'emon arrived at the underground trade port. Doflamingo also placed a price on the heads of twelve people. The dwarves were surprised when Doflamingo not only included Usopp in his hit list but also placed the highest price on his head. With Usopp's new followers turning into enemies, the dwarves, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Sabo, Koala, Hack, and Bartolomeo fled to the surface. After running through the Corrida Colosseum stands, they reached the top of the old King's Plateau. The dwarves were then reunited with Riku Doldo III and Viola. While Leo and Kabu volunteered to go with Rebecca to find Monkey D. Luffy, the rest of the dwarves decided to go to the SMILE factory to assist Franky. Once they arrived at the factory, the dwarves used pink bees to display a message to the dwarves inside the factory, informing them of Doflamingo's trickery. After the dwarves inside revolted and unlocked the doors, Franky and Bomba's group entered. During the confrontation with the factory's boss, Kyuin, Bomba was puzzled when Franky hugged her in a strange manner and was then shocked to see Franky kissed her. While Franky battled Senor Pink, the dwarves at the factory were contacted by Viola and they were worried when they heard that Mansherry was being forced to use her healing powers on the defeated Donquixote Pirates' officers. They were then overjoyed when Leo and Kabu successfully rescued Mansherry. After Franky defeated Senor Pink, the dwarves proceeded with the destruction of the SMILE factory. With the factory demolished, Bomba and the other dwarves carried Franky outside and then looked in unison towards the city, much to Franky's confusion. Franky then told them to stop staring and run away from the shrinking Birdcage instead. While fleeing, they ran into Roronoa Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro. When Zoro informed them of his intention to slow down the Birdcage, the dwarves were awestruck. Since the factory cannot be cut by the Birdcage, the dwarves and Franky used it to push the Birdcage back. When Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo and brought the Birdcage down, the dwarves rejoiced with tears of joy as Luffy's victory was announced to Dressrosa. During the aftermath, the dwarves gathered in front of Kyros and saluted their commander. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies. Bomba was standing next to Leo, who had stitched the Marines' ships together. Yonko Saga The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates left Dressrosa, Bomba became part of Leo's newly-formed pirate group. The crew then went to assist the Dressrosa citizens into rebuilding their homes. When the citizens gave them a new ship, Bomba and the crew marveled at it before checking it out. Trivia *''Bomba'' is the Spanish and Catalan word for "bomb". References Site Navigation it:Bomba fr:Bomba es:Bomba ca:Bomba Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Tontatta Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Green Bit Characters